Laced With Venom
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Since y'all have been good, instead of a trick you get a nice treat! Mac wakes up in a containment cell after an experiment gone wrong. With no memory on the incident and a feeling, this doesn't seem right. Doesn't seem real. Rated T for safety! Enjoy and Happy All Hallows Eve!


**AN: HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE Y'ALL! I hope you're having a fun and safe Halloween. Few things before we get the ball rolling. Baby Blues is taking a vacation. I seem to lost my hype for the fic and I just don't feel like updating it. Which makes me frustrated but it is what it is. Same with Baby Blues. So to tide you over until the next big adventure or until the 12 Days of Blondie (the first chapter will be posted on Black Friday), I will take prompts and make a Mac Whump Fest. Now let explain the rules and details. 1: At this time I taking in a limited number of prompts, so you may only submit ONE. This way everyone has a chance to make it in if they want. 2: NO SLASH OR PAIRINGS. Nothing against it at all, just can't write it to save my life. 3: Let's keep things PG 13 :) 4: Let's be kind and civilized! If there's a problem, talk it out! 5: HAVE FUN! Submit your prompt either review, PM, or Facebook. This time, instead of going in order in which I receive prompts, I will be using my mug method. Which is also why I'm taking limited prompts. My mug fills up quickly XD I'll explain more when the fic starts. So get your prompts to me ASAP! Now, onto our regularly scheduled programming!**

 **Mistakes? Mmm...Dinkleburg! Flames? Y'all are so cute.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Halloween Nights Laced With Venom**

The unconscious blonde boy lying in a containment cell groaned and rolled onto his back then to his side. With an effort, he managed to open his eyes and took a look around at his surroundings. He sat up quickly then stood up. He was trapped with no answer. He closed his eyes as he paced his cell, trying to remember what happened to him. Nothing. There was nothing. Mac saw other containment cells housing people all in different health levels. Some looked healthy, others sick or hurt, some mangled and beyond recognition, and others were simply dead.

Mac's heart raced. He struggled to remember what the hell had happened to him but there was nothing. It was all blank.

"Why can't I remember?" Mac to himself.

"Muttering to yourself again blondie?" A voice asked.

Mac turned to the voice and sighed in relief. It was Matty! She would have an answer as to why he was contained.

"Matty, you're a sight for sore eyes. What happened? Why am I in this cell?" Mac asked he winced when he heard a voice in the back of his head.

 _'They locked us in.'_

"You don't remember?" Matty asked.

 _'We don't need to remember.'_

"No. Matty talk to me! What happened? Where's Jack?" Mac asked.

"Mac. You're contained because you were involved in an experiment that went wrong." Matty said.

 _'Not wrong. Found a host. The boy is strong enough physically to house me but mentally is another story.'_

"Okay. What experiment? Am I contagious?" Mac asked ignoring the voice. "Where's Jack?"

"Not contagious. Dangerous. You were playing around with a symbiote and you bonded with it." Matty explained.

 _'Dangerous? That's a laugh.'_

"What?! I would never-Where's Jack?" Mac asked again, Jack would make things better and get him out of here.

"Mac, Jack is looking for a way to get rid of the symbiote. So far, all we've managed to find are ways that would kill you both." Matty said with a hint of sadness.

 _'She wants to hurt us.'_

"Matty," Mac whispered, trying to take it all in. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Mac-" Matty started.

"Did. I. Hurt. Anyone?" Mac asked again forcefully.

"Yes. The symbiote killed a few agents. We couldn't risk you getting outside." Matty said. "Mac, I'm sorry."

 _'I was hungry. Those agents were not so good guys. Wanted to hurt us. Like they do.'_

Mac didn't say anything. He simply sat on the floor and turned his back on Matty. He heard her leave and he sighed. Mac flopped back to the floor and curled up into a ball. He didn't know how long he laid there for but was grateful the voice was silent. It should be freaking him out but something about this whole thing didn't seem right. He just didn't know what.

 _'Something isn't right, you are correct. We must leave. They want to hurt us. Kill us.'_

"What do you suggest? These unit are MacGyver proof. I can't get out of them." Mac said. "I should know. I helped design them."

 _'Always a way. Let me take over. I can get us out before they hurt us.'_

Mac was unsure. What if he let the thing take over and he hurt more people? What if he hurt his family?

 _'Won't hurt them. We must hurry.'_

Mac sighed and stood up. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a lab rat with no memories of what lead him to this in the first place. He agreed. He winced in pain as the creature took over his body. Mac looked into the glass of the containment cell and saw the monster he has become.

"Not a monster." The monster rumbled.

"Then where's my boy you parasite?!" A voice demanded.

"A parasite!?" The creature snarled. "I am Venom!"

The creature pounded on the glass with a vicious demonic roar. The glass that was supposed to be everything proof was cracked.

"What the-" Jack started as he drew his gun and stepped away.

The boy within the creature explained that the creatures roar was at a frequency that can shatter glass and was strong enough to break through the most heavy duty shatter/bulletproof glass known to man. All the creature had to do was roar again but more demonic and hit the glass again with the same amount force as before and they would be free. The creature did as he was told and they were out! The creature hit the floor running disappearing into the night with a hail of gunfire behind them.

Mac closed his eyes and drifted off as the creature took over completely. Mac opened his eyes and above him where lights zooming past him. He was moving. He heard a voice next to him and felt a hand in his. He managed to look over and see a blurry figure but the voice sounded familiar.

 **"Hold on Mackie! You're going to be alright!"**

Mac's eyes closed again and let the darkness take over once more. When he opened his eyes again, he was back to normal but startled when the creatures demonic face appeared in front of his face.

"Awake at last. We must leave. They have set fire to the forest. Fire hurts me." The creature said.

Mac coughed as the smell smoke drew closer. He swore and bolted. The fire was quickly spreading. He ran until he came to a clearing and couldn't decide where to go from there. The heat of the fire was getting unbearable and it hurt to breathe. He needed to move. But which way?

 _'It matters not! Just go!'_

Mac nodded and kept running until he hit a cliff. A dead end. The fire behind him had caught up to him and Mac screamed along with the demonic wail of the creature.

 _'Wake up Mac!'_

He was awake. He was burning alive!

 _'It's all a dream! Wake up!'_

A dream? That couldn't be. Could it. He closed his eyes on a pained howl that sounded eerily close to the wail of the creature. Suddenly, it was gone. The fire was gone. Everything. He was floating in darkness.

MacGyver Residence-Halloween Night

Mac finished getting into his costume Bozer made for him while he was recovering from a case of appendicitis. Apparently, he and Jack were on a case when Mac started to feel sick then suddenly Mac passed out from a high fever. Mac screamed in pain as Jack rushed him to Phoenix Medical. Jack's voice was the one Mac heard and the lights he saw zooming past were of the hallway of the hospital wing as the doctors rushed him to the OR. The whole Venom thing was nothing but a fever dream.

Mac would never mess with an experiment like that and if he was tempted, Matty would lock him up in a place where he couldn't get out of. Jack would never try to harm in any way and neither would the others. Riley hugged him gently and assured him if that ever happened, she would find a way to separate the two without having to set a forest on fire. Bozer promised the same. They all did. Mac smiled at them and promised them he wouldn't play with any dangerous unknown substances that could actually be alive.

The whole did give him an idea for Halloween which had Bozer vibrating with excitement and left for home to start preparing. When Mac came home from the hospital a week later, the house looked amazing.

Now it was Halloween night and the people of the block were ready for Mac and Bozer's haunted house! Surprisingly the people in the neighborhood loved the haunted houses that the two did every year.

"Alright people! Places! We're ready to open!" Bozer called out.

Mac smirked and finished getting ready. He then got into his place and called out a ready along with everyone else.

Children, teens, and adults came into the secret lab type haunted house with Matty leading them around the lab in a tour, like a Disney haunted house. The living room and dining room had containment units like the one Mac saw in his dreams. They were filled with prop bodies, some could move while others laid or sat on the floor motionless. The one cell contained a replica of Mac that was pretty lifelike thanks to Bozers skills. It was moving and pacing. When the group got close, the lights strobed and the figure screamed in agony began pounding on the glass as the group watched in terror as a black mass took over the doll. The figure howled demonically and the lights went out for a few seconds. The lights came back on as normal and the Mac doll was gone with the glass to the containment cell was shattered.

Riley came rushing out and explained to the group that one of the experiments had escaped and they needed to get out fast! She leads the group to the next room where they tried to hide but found Bozers body.

"Oh no! Doctor Simmons! He was one of the head scientists on these experiments. We need to leave this room." Riley said ushering the group to another room.

Gunshot sounds rang out and the group looked into a room with Jack fighting off some type of creature and lost. The lights go off again and come back on strobing. A demonic creature is standing menacingly at the end of the hallway, growling.

"Who are you demon!?" Riley demanded, pulling her weapon out.

"Demon?" The creature laughed. "I am no demon."

"Then what are you?" Riley asked.

Thanks to Mac technical know-how and Bozers movie magic, the monsters face peeled away on the left side to reveal the real Mac with a smirk that could make Murdoc flinch.

"I. Am. VENOM!" The creature howled demonically and rushed towards the group.

The group screamed and huddled behind Riley. The lights went off again and then came back on to reveal they were still alive and the demonic being had vanished. Riley moved the group to escape and ran into the creature a few more times after the scientists and agents failed to kill it before leading the being to the deck where fire consumed the monster with a demonic wail and a promise to be back.

The group cheered as they left the home. It was their neighbors best house yet! Last year they did a haunted animation studio, this year was something else and it was awesome!

The gang inside celebrated as they reset the stage for the next group.

This Halloween had fever dreams and nights laced with sweet sweet venom.

 **Mini throwback to last years Halloween fic ;) Since y'all were so good and patient, you get an extra long fic as a treat!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of MacGyver and Happy Halloween!**

 **PS-Get those prompts to me ASAP if you want to be apart of the Mac Whump Fest! Be sure to read and follow the rules in the AN above!**


End file.
